1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus of identifying disk types.
2. Background of the Related Art
Optical disks capable of recording large amounts of high-quality digital video/audio data have been widely used in various fields. The types of optical disks include read-only type, one-time recordable type, and rewritable type.
DVD-ROM (digital versatile disc read only memory) is a representative example of read-only optical disks and DVD-R is an example of one-time recordable optical disks. Rewritable optical disks include DVD−RW, DVD-RAM, and DVD+RW.
The DVD has storage capacity ranging from 2.6 Gbytes to 4.7 Gbytes per side. The storage capacity of a DVD disk can be increased by placing two recording layers on one side and recording different data on each layer. Data recorded on one layer of a dual-layer DVD can be retrieved by focusing the laser beam only on that layer.
The optical characteristics of an optical disk change depending on the disk type, which means that the servo system of an optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus should adjust its servo parameters to the disk type. Therefore, if an optical disk is inserted for recording data or playing back data, the first thing that the optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus should do is to identify the optical disk type.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.